


Albus Severus' Nightmare

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Gellert and Albus reincarnated as Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dreams and Nightmares, GGAD - Freeform, Grindeldore, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Harry finds Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy trapped inside nightmares past.  Can he convince Albus and Gellert to leave the boys alone?





	Albus Severus' Nightmare

Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.

A/N:  As always, I love everyone’s support.  It really means a lot to me, how wonderful this fandom is.  GGAD has captured my soul and I’m really not sure why but whatever.  I’ll just go with it.  😊

.~.

Albus Severus’ Nightmare

.~.

Harry awoke to the sound of a piercing shriek.  Immediately, his heart began to pound as he considered what had caused such a bloodcurdling scream.  He reached for his wand on the end table next to his bed and muttered, “Lumos.”  Harry glanced at the bedside clock, which read 3:30 AM – not an auspicious hour to wake up.   
  
“What was that?”  Ginny sat up in bed and grabbed her wand as well, also casting lumos.  “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I dunno.  I think that sounded like Albus!”  Harry jumped out of bed, still clad in his green and yellow Holyhead Harpies pajamas as he rushed towards his son’s room.  He was thankful that James and Lily were spending the night at their grandparents’ house so he could focus on Albus.

Then another shriek pierced the night, a distinctly different voice from the first one.  Harry doubled his pace.  He burst into his son’s room only to find the occupants of the two twin beds shaking and rocking back and forth, their eyes tightly closed.  
  
“No, no I don’t want this,” Albus cried.  
  
“Please, Stop,” Scorpius pleaded.   
  
“Albus, Scorpius, wake up!”  Harry insisted, realizing what had caused their screams.  “You’re only dreaming.”  
  
But when Harry tried to shake his son awake, Albus wouldn’t wake up.  Then Harry went over to the other bed and tried to wake Albus’ new boyfriend, Scorpius, to no avail.  
  
Ginny quickly ran into the room, watching Harry’s failed attempts to reach the sleeping teens.  
  
“I can’t wake them.  Get Draco,” Harry ordered.   
  
Ginny slightly hesitated.  
  
“Now!” Harry bellowed.  “His son needs him.”  
  
Ginny nodded and disapparated with a crack.  
  
Harry hated this feeling of helplessness, watching his son suffer in what was surely a horrible nightmare. Once again he approached Albus’ bed and pulled his son into his arms.  Albus fought him for a few seconds before throwing his arms around his father’s neck.  But Albus still wouldn’t wake.  “Al, if you can talk, tell me what’s happening,” Harry directed.  He wished that he could comfort Scorpius as well, but his son took precedence. 

“I don’t want to go to the ceremony.  I don’t want it, but Spencer-Moon ordered me to attend.”  Albus shuddered in his father’s strong arm.  “Please, don’t make me go!”  
  
“What ceremony, Albus?”  Harry asked, speaking in what he hoped was a soothing voice.  
  
“The Order of Merlin, First Class.  I don’t deserve it.  It’s not an honor, I didn’t want to do it!  He gave me no choice!”  Albus sobbed into his father’s shoulder.  
  
Harry then was alerted to the other boy’s cries.  “Let me out!” Scorpius begged.  “I can’t see, I can’t feel.  I want to see Albus!  Please, just let me talk to him.”  
  
Albus moaned in his father’s arms.  “No, Armando.  Just leave me here, by the mirror where I can see him.  No, don’t bring him into it.  No one can save me now.”  
  
“Albus!  Albus, I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Scorpius cried.  “I’m so hungry, they’re not feeding me and it’s dark, too dark.”

Harry’s blood ran cold, having pieced together exactly what was happening to Albus and his boyfriend.  They weren’t just dreaming, they were reliving memories, horrible memories.  
  
“Newt, I don’t want... don’t look at me like that!”  Albus tightened his hold on Harry.  “I can’t go on, they keep congratulating me and I just can’t take it any longer.  I can’t get away from this.  I just want to feel no pain.”  
  
“Albus, I don’t want to die in here in the dark,” Scorpius whimpered.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it.”  
  
“No, not St. Mungo’s, please!” Albus said.  “Don’t lock me up.  I’m fine, I promise.”

Suddenly, Draco and Ginny appeared.  Ginny ran to her son while Draco went to comfort Scorpius.

“I don’t understand, Harry,” said Ginny, worry etched on to her pale face.   
  
“I do.  I think I can help.  Professor Dumbledore, is this you?” Harry asked, aiming the question at his son.  
  
“Yes.”  Albus nodded.  
  
“We hear you, Professor.  We understand what a difficult time it was for you after your duel with Grindelwald.  But I need you to give this body back to my son,” Harry said firmly.  “This is his life now.”  
  
Albus’ body shuddered for a moment before his eyes fluttered open.  “Dad?  Mum?”  
  
“Albus, thank Merlin.”  Ginny let out a sigh, holding her son’s hands as he was still wrapped around Harry.  
  
Draco decided to try something similar to Harry’s coaxing.  “Dammit, Grindelwald, give me back my son!” Draco roared.   
  
But Scorpius only cried harder.  
  
“Gently, Draco,” Harry insisted.  “You can’t force it.”  
  
“May I try?”  After Harry nodded, Albus climbed on to Scorpius’ bed and held his hand.  “Gellert, I know you’re scared.  Someone obliviated you and all you could remember was the person closest to you.  I - Albus didn’t know about it for years before he came to Nurmengard set it right.   We understand what happened now.  But I need my boyfriend back.”  
  
“But what if I mess things up again between us?”  Scorpius sobbed.  “I didn’t want to, Albus, you have to believe me.”  
  
“I won’t let you mess things up,” Albus vowed, smoothing back Scorpius’ sweaty bangs.  “Gellert, you need to let go now.”  
  
“Don’t leave him,” Scorpius pleaded.  
  
“I won’t.  I promise.”  
  
Finally, Scorpius opened his eyes.  “Albus?”  
  
Albus and the three adults gave sighs of relief.  “Are you alright?”  Albus asked, staring worriedly at his boyfriend.  
  
Scorpius shook his head.  “I don’t know.  Gellert was so scared.  He had a lot of remorse for his crimes – I felt it.”  
  
“I know,” said Albus, squeezing Scorpius’ hand.  “But you’re back now.  It wasn’t your fault.”

“What about you?” Scorpius asked.  “Were you really suicidal after the duel?”

“Yes, I remember that part rather vividly.  If Headmaster Dippet hadn’t found me and sent for Newt, I might’ve gone through with it,” Albus admitted.

“I’m so sorry, I never wanted that for you.  I swear he – I - didn’t mean to hurt you.  Please, Albus.  What can I do to make it up to you?” Scorpius stared intently at Albus, his eyes full of an apology.  
  
“Don’t leave me again,” Albus said softly but Harry noticed the hint of warning in his son’s voice.  “I will not allow you to hurt me again.”  
  
“I won’t,” Scorpius promised.  “I’m not him, Albus, I’m me.  You _know_ me.”

“I do.”  Albus smiled.  “We’re going to be alright, as long as we're together.”

The boys embraced, with Albus trying to calm a still shaking Scorpius.

Draco stood off to the side, looking rather uncomfortable.  “Well, that was interesting, Potter.  I hope this doesn’t happen a third time.”

“This has happened before?”  Ginny rounded on Harry, sounding very much like Molly Weasley as she accused, “Harry Potter, you have some explaining to do.”  
  
Harry sighed.  “Sit down, Gin.  This could take a while.”

.~.

The End

A/N:  I promise I’m still working on Closer Than Brothers, but this plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone.  
  



End file.
